Chandelier-Sia
"Chandelier" is a song by Australian recording artist Sia from her sixth studio album, 1000 Forms of Fear (2014). Written by Sia and Jesse Shatkin and produced by Shatkin and Greg Kurstin, the song was released on 17 March 2014 as the lead single from the album. It is an electropop song, featuring electronica, R&B and reggae influences. Lyrically, the song has a melancholic theme, detailing the demoralisation and rationalisation of alcoholism through the typical thought process of a "party girl". "Chandelier" received mainly favourable reviews from music critics, who praised Sia's songwriting and vocals. Commercially, the single attained widespread success, charting within the top five on record charts in 20 countries including Australia, Italy, Norway, Poland, New Zealand and the United Kingdom. In the United States, the single peaked at number 8 on the Billboard Hot 100, becoming Sia's first single as a lead artist to appear on the Hot 100, as well as her first top ten single as a lead artist on the chart, and has sold over 2 million copies in the country. The song received nominations at the 57th Grammy Awards for Song of the Year, Record of the Year and Best Pop Solo Performance, with its video receiving a nomination for Best Music Video. A music video for the song, directed by Sia and Daniel Askill, and choreographed by Ryan Heffington, features dancer Maddie Ziegler . In support of the single and 1000 Forms of Fear, Sia, often with Ziegler, performed "Chandelier" on a number of television shows, including The Ellen DeGeneres Show , Late Night with Seth Meyers, Jimmy Kimmel Live! and Saturday Night Live, and at the Hollywood Bowl. About Music video I like the whole dance. It was really different and weird for me, because I usually don't, you know, be a crazy person every time. It was so fun to do and it was really out of the box and it expanded me a lot, because I'm used to competition dances where you're like, "Point your toes!" But this time it was like, you just need to let go and feel it.The music video for "Chandelier" was released on 6 May 2014. It features Maddie Ziegler, a then-11-year-old dancer. In the video, Ziegler wears a medium-length blonde wig matching the one that Sia used to promote the album. Throughout the video, Ziegler dances in a deserted, dirty apartment "while spinning, kicking, leaping, crawling, falling, twirling and hiding herself behind window drapes". An alternative one-take version of the clip was released in June 2014. Ziegler was personally asked by Sia to appear in the video via Twitter. The video was directed by Sia and Daniel Askill, and was choreographed by Ryan Heffington. Ziegler shared her thoughts about the choreography with New York magazine: The choreography was praised by media outlets; an editor from The Guardian wrote that Ziegler "dances with such impressive flexibility". Nolan Feenay from Time magazine commented that the dance moves in the "Chandelier" music video could be the best dance routine of 2014. "Chandelier" received nominations at the MTV Video Music Awards for Video of the Year and Best Choreography, and ultimately won the latter. On 5 December 2014, it was nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Music Video. The video went viral on YouTube and became the seventh most-watched video on the video-sharing website of 2014. It has received over 800 million views, becoming the 17th most viewed YouTube video of all time. As of January 2015, Billboard ranked the video at number 12, on the list of the 20 best of the 2010s (so far). Both Rolling Stone magazine and Spin magazine named it the Best Music Video of 2014. VH1 listed it first among the "most groundbreaking" videos of 2014. Lyrics Party girls don't get hurt Can't feel anything, when will I learn? I push it down, push it down I'm the one "for a good time call" Phone's blowin' up, ringin' my doorbell I feel the love, feel the love One, two, three, one, two, three, drink One, two, three, one, two, three, drink One, two, three, one, two, three, drink Throw 'em back 'til I lose count I'm gonna swing from the chandelier From the chandelier I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist Like it doesn't exist I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night Feel my tears as they dry I'm gonna swing from the chandelier From the chandelier But I'm holding on for dear life Won't look down, won't open my eyes Keep my glass full until morning light 'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight Help me, I'm holding on for dear life Won't look down, won't open my eyes Keep my glass full until morning light 'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight, on for tonight Sun is up, I'm a mess Gotta get out now, gotta run from this Here comes the shame, here comes the shame One, two, three, one, two, three, drink One, two, three, one, two, three, drink One, two, three, one, two, three, drink Throw 'em back 'til I lose count I'm gonna swing from the chandelier From the chandelier I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist Like it doesn't exist I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night Feel my tears as they dry I'm gonna swing from the chandelier From the chandelier But I'm holding on for dear life Won't look down, won't open my eyes Keep my glass full until morning light 'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight Help me, I'm holding on for dear life Won't look down, won't open my eyes Keep my glass full until morning light 'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight, on for tonight, on for tonight 'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight, on for tonight, on for tonight 'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight 'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight, on for tonight On for tonight... Trivia *According to Maddie, the choreography for the video was learned in two hours, and she worked on it for three days in her room prior to shooting. *Sia texted Maddie to be in Chandelier *It is set in Number 7 of a Flat Gallery Category:Songs Category:Dances